Compassion - Steven X Spinel Fanfiction - Steven Universe
by MapleSugar33
Summary: The diamonds have allowed Spinel to visit earth occasionally, and Spinel is grateful. But problems arise, and a new threat needs to be defeated once more. a maybe cringy shipping story? Spinel X Steven is the cutest ship ever, change my mind, I dare you
1. Chapter 1

"We'll miss you Spinel!" Called White Diamond as she, Blue, and Yellow boarded their huge ship, designed to look like a fusion of all three of them. "Oh, and have fun!" Blue Diamond yelled before they entered the ship and it flew away, too quickly for the human eye to see.

Spinel stared at the place their ship had stayed for a moment before turning back to Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl.

"Hello, Spinel." Pearl said, in a calm voice. breaking the growing silence. Garnet nodded politely and Amethyst, in a jokingly formal way, sauntered over, shook Spinel's hand, and said, "Pleasure to reunite with you, Spinel."

Spinel let out a small chuckle before pulling her arm back. "Hey.." She said awkwardly. She still wasn't totally comfortable just "hanging out", as the people called it, with gems she had tried to kill just three months ago. The Crystal Gems didn't seem completely at ease either, even though they knew Spinel had changed.

Steven ran over and hugged her, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Hey, Spinel!" He said. Spinel smiled gratefully. She didn't mind the hug, even though she would've preferred less touching. But at the same time, it felt nice.

"I'm glad the Diamonds let you stay with us! There's a spare room in the Beach House, it's for you, although Gems don't need sleep really." Steven explained. Spinel could've sworn he was blushing, but her thoughts were cut short as Steven quickly grabbed her hand and half led half dragged her up the stairs into her room. Spinel remembered those stairs. Steven once took her down the stairs only to find the gems were ready to attack her. Spinel decided she didn't like the stairs.

Her room had a beige wall and light gray carpeted floors. A bed was in the top left corner. On the left wall, there was a desk and chair with some paper and pencils neatly stacked, and on the right, a tall bookshelf. It was simple, and charming. The north wall had a huge window, and a glass door leading out into a small, cozy balcony. Golden sunlight streamed into the room. Spinel stepped out onto the balcony, feeling the cool, salty breeze ruffle her pigtails. It felt nice.

She rested her head on her hands, her elbows sitting on the wooden rail. She smiled and was happy everything was so peaceful. Steven walked up next to her. She only knew this because she heard the glass door open and close. He stood, staring out into the open ocean. He subconsciously shifted his gaze to Spinel.

He felt such pity for her. Her depressed, crazed state.. it was gone now, of course, but he still felt horrible thinking about it. She was so powerful, so frightening, so.. so evil. She nearly destroyed the entire world and every organic thing in it with no remorse whatsoever. It was a good thing she was talked out of it, but if she hadn't have been... Steven didn't want to think about it.

Everything was peaceful now, that's what mattered. Spinel opened her eyes and started at Steven for a moment, surprised to see him looking at her. He quickly, non suspiciously, turned his gaze away as of it never had happened. Spinel still didn't understand some of the things humans did. She dropped one of her hands onto the wooden railing before sighing and walking back inside.

She only realized how humid it was when she felt the cool air-conditioning hit her skin. Steven walked back inside too. "I hope you like it, the room." He muttered. "I do." Spinel said, sitting on the bed, a book in hand. Steven didn't recall that one being in the bookshelf. "Hey, what book is that?"

"Oh, this?" Asked Spinel. "Just some book the Diamonds gave me. Quite entertaining. I can see why you humans like books so much." Steven laughed to himself quietly as Spinel shifted her gaze back to the book, eyes scanning each page. Steven nodded and left the room.

Bismuth had been busy rebuilding the destroyed part of Little Homeworld, and it was in very good shape. It looked like it did right before 'original' Spinel had accidentally destroyed it. "Bismuth and the others have done a pretty good job." Steven said to himself. He decided to pay them a visit, and bring some donuts, to thank them for their hard work.

Spinel realized him leaving and flinched. It had been a long time since Pink had abandoned her, but she couldn't stand being alone for more than an hour. She watched Steven leave from her balcony. He picked up some donuts and them brought them to the Little Homeworld, most likely for Bismuth, Peridot, and Lapis Lazuli.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven was back after one hour, thirty-three minutes, and twenty-two seconds. For Steven, that felt like not much time at all. But for Spinel, it was eons. She read another chapter of the book, ate some food even though she didn't need too, and tried to sleep. But, it was impossible to sleep for Spinel. She kept thinking about that strange feeling.

Once Steven was home, he sat downstairs on the couch and helped himself to some lunch, a sandwich was enough. Spinel cautiously stepped down the stairs. "Oh, hi Spinel." Steven called after swallowing a bite. "You we're gone a long time.." Spinel said. "I was? I didn't think so." Steven replied. "It's just me I guess." Spinel said quietly.

Spinel thought about herself. She didn't even look like someone you would want to be around. Her sharp pigtails, clothes, and the black lines under her eyes didn't make her look very appealing. "Spinel?" Asked Steven. "Oh, huh?" "You were in a daze." "I was? Sorry." Spinel blushed a bit before turning to go back upstairs awkwardly.

"Steven!" Yelled Garnet. "Yeah?" He said, standing up quickly. "Come on! A dangerous ship just entered the area. We need to be prepared." Garnet cast a glance at Spinel before leaving. "Sorry Spinel, I have to go! I'll be back!" The door slammed shut. Spinel paused, contemplating the situation. She dashed outside, following the two at a distance. A group of ships had landed, and the sky was a darkened gray.

A figure stepped out of one of the ships. She had tan skin, and some darker stripes along her arms and torso. She had long, dark brown, almost black hair and amber eyes. She stood at the edge of the clearing while Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Peridot, Bismuth, and Lapis Lazuli stood facing the figure, along with other gems. "Who are you?" Hissed Peridot.

"Tigers Eye. Wondering why I'm here, huh? I'll just get strait to the point. I was the sole commander of Yellow Diamond's battle hoards. Once she told me my service was no longer needed, I decided I could just make my own battle hoards and conquer my own planets. And I'm staring with you." Other powerful looking gems stepped out of the ships.

Tigers eye stepped towards Steven. "So this is Steven Universe? I expected a bit more." She said harshly. Garnet and Pearl stepped closer to Steven, trying to protect him. Tigers eye was a bit taller than Pearl, and she was very tall compared to Steven. Her fist wound up for a quick punch to the face before a pink flash appeared before Steven. His shield blocked the attack. The gems summoned their weapons and chaos ensued as the gems fought against the battle hoard.

Tigers eye managed to corner out Steven in all the confusion. Steven scowled at the large gem, but was determined. "You don't stand a chance, tiny." It was clear Tigers eye had more brawn than she did smarts. "Get away from him!" Shouted Spinel as she quickly ran in front of Steven. She brought out her rejuvenator and it cackled with electricity.

"Spinel? Is it really you? Why, yes! It's Pink's little _plaything!_" Tigers eye scoffed. Spinel tensed. She knew Steven could handle himself, but she couldn't stop herself. Not to mention Steven never did any fighting, he only defended. Someone needed to do the fighting for him if he wouldn't.

"Spinel! Get away from here!" Steven whispered under his breath. Spinel didn't look behind her. "No." She replied stiffly. She swung the Rejuvenator wildly and twirled it in her hands. Tigers eye unleashed some claws that slid between her fingers and clawed at Spinel.

Two or three of the battle ships had already been defeated, and five were left. Clearly, Tigers eye didn't know how prepared Earth was. Pearl came over with Steven and Spinel. "Spinel, what are you doing?" She yelled over the confusion. Spinel didn't look at her, but she spoke. "Helping!"

Spinel would've tried to throw Tigers Eye into the air, but she was to heavy for that. Tigers eye had a broad build, the opposite of Spinel. Suddenly, a smaller gem rushed in from Spinel's side, assisting Tigers eye in attacking her. Spinel got distracted because the other Gem when suddenly a crack sounded. All fell silent as everyone stopped to look.

The crack was long, but not deep. It went all the way across her gem. Spinel screeched in fear and anger. She put her hand over her gem and handed her Rejuvenator to Steven.

Steven formed a bubble around Spinel, who was frantic. He swung the Rejuvenator back and forth as a warning, although he didn't want to hurt anyone. Steven never wanted to hurt people.

She knew what a crack to her gem could mean. Spinel tried to stretch herself as she normally did, but no matter what she tried nothing happened. She felt dizzy before everything went black and silent. "Spinel!"

Steven was back after one hour, thirty-three minutes, and twenty-two seconds. For Steven, that felt like not much time at all. But for Spinel, it was eons. She read another chapter of the book, ate some food even though she didn't need too, and tried to sleep. But, it was impossible to sleep for Spinel. She kept thinking about that strange feeling.

Once Steven was home, he sat downstairs on the couch and helped himself to some lunch, a sandwich was enough. Spinel cautiously stepped down the stairs. "Oh, hi Spinel." Steven called after swallowing a bite. "You we're gone a long time.." Spinel said. "I was? I didn't think so." Steven replied. "It's just me I guess." Spinel said quietly.

Spinel thought about herself. She didn't even look like someone you would want to be around. Her sharp pigtails, clothes, and the black lines under her eyes didn't make her look very appealing. "Spinel?" Asked Steven. "Oh, huh?" "You were in a daze." "I was? Sorry." Spinel blushed a bit before turning to go back upstairs awkwardly.

"Steven!" Yelled Garnet. "Yeah?" He said, standing up quickly. "Come on! A dangerous ship just entered the area. We need to be prepared." Garnet cast a glance at Spinel before leaving. "Sorry Spinel, I have to go! I'll be back!" The door slammed shut. Spinel paused, contemplating the situation. She dashed outside, following the two at a distance. A group of ships had landed, and the sky was a darkened gray.

A figure stepped out of one of the ships. She had tan skin, and some darker stripes along her arms and torso. She had long, dark brown, almost black hair and amber eyes. She stood at the edge of the clearing while Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Peridot, Bismuth, and Lapis Lazuli stood facing the figure, along with other gems. "Who are you?" Hissed Peridot.

"Tigers Eye. Wondering why I'm here, huh? I'll just get strait to the point. I was the sole commander of Yellow Diamond's battle hoards. Once she told me my service was no longer needed, I decided I could just make my own battle hoards and conquer my own planets. And I'm staring with you." Other powerful looking gems stepped out of the ships.

Tigers eye stepped towards Steven. "So this is Steven Universe? I expected a bit more." She said harshly. Garnet and Pearl stepped closer to Steven, trying to protect him. Tigers eye was a bit taller than Pearl, and she was very tall compared to Steven. Her fist wound up for a quick punch to the face before a pink flash appeared before Steven. His shield blocked the attack. The gems summoned their weapons and chaos ensued as the gems fought against the battle hoard.

Tigers eye managed to corner out Steven in all the confusion. Steven scowled at the large gem, but was determined. "You don't stand a chance, tiny." It was clear Tigers eye had more brawn than she did smarts. "Get away from him!" Shouted Spinel as she quickly ran in front of Steven. She brought out her rejuvenator and it cackled with electricity.

"Spinel? Is it really you? Why, yes! It's Pink's little _plaything!_" Tigers eye scoffed. Spinel tensed. She knew Steven could handle himself, but she couldn't stop herself. Not to mention Steven never did any fighting, he only defended. Someone needed to do the fighting for him if he wouldn't.

"Spinel! Get away from here!" Steven whispered under his breath. Spinel didn't look behind her. "No." She replied stiffly. She swung the Rejuvenator wildly and twirled it in her hands. Tigers eye unleashed some claws that slid between her fingers and clawed at Spinel.

Two or three of the battle ships had already been defeated, and five were left. Clearly, Tigers eye didn't know how prepared Earth was. Pearl came over with Steven and Spinel. "Spinel, what are you doing?" She yelled over the confusion. Spinel didn't look at her, but she spoke. "Helping!"

Spinel would've tried to throw Tigers Eye into the air, but she was to heavy for that. Tigers eye had a broad build, the opposite of Spinel. Suddenly, a smaller gem rushed in from Spinel's side, assisting Tigers eye in attacking her. Spinel got distracted because the other Gem when suddenly a crack sounded. All fell silent as everyone stopped to look.

The crack was long, but not deep. It went all the way across her gem. Spinel screeched in fear and anger. She put her hand over her gem and handed her Rejuvenator to Steven.

Steven formed a bubble around Spinel, who was frantic. He swung the Rejuvenator back and forth as a warning, although he didn't want to hurt anyone. Steven never wanted to hurt people.

She knew what a crack to her gem could mean. Spinel tried to stretch herself as she normally did, but no matter what she tried nothing happened. She felt dizzy before everything went black and silent. "Spinel!"

—

Hello everyone! author here. thanks for all the support! i was super self-conscious about posting this, mainly because i dont believe in my writing, and because fandoms with already existing characters who have matured and developed are hard to copy in a simple fanfiction. also, ships are a very controversial subject to write about. but your support has made me more confident! another thing, you dont have to read it if it isn't your thing. im fine with that. but you dont have to leave a hateful comment! it has happened once already, and im not calling this person out, but its really directed towards anyone in the future who see's the need to hate on other people's content. thanks for reading, and have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

Spinel lay on her bed, gem cracked and chipped. She had been laying on her side. Her right arm, on the bottom of her, was wrapped around her torso. Her left arm, on the top, clutched her gem, as if she was desperately trying to hold it together even while unconscious.

Steven sat at the desk, reading a random book. He would have to wait until Spinel was conscious to do any healing. It seemed the crack had only gotten worse. She even had some cuts from Tigers eye's claws and some bruises.

Her eyes lazily opened. After she realized what had happened, she shot up in the bed. "The ships! Tigers eye! What happened..?!" She said, her voice cracking.

"Spinel! Thank goodness you're okay. And everyone is fine." Steven decided not to mention Tigers eye had swore revenge on earth and everyone in it. "You didn't have to do that, you know." Steven added. "I just.. I didn't want you, or anyone else, to get hurt. Just because I'm visiting doesn't mean I can't fight. But, now, I definitely can't fight at all. I'm broken, useless, it's all my fault." Spinel said, tears welling up in her eyes. She rested her head on her knees. "I always mess things up." She sobbed.

"No! It's not your fault at all. And you're not useless. I have healing powers, remember?" Steven comforted her to the best of his ability, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Right.." Spinel said. "Wait, don't you dare try and kiss me! You're _not _kissing me." Spinel hissed. Steven flinched at her harsh tone. "Sorry." Spinel added quickly.

"Well, I don't know what else to do. I had to spit on my hand and then touch Lapis Lazuli's gem to fix it when it was cracked." Spinel looked away. "Spinel, your gem has to be fixed. If it's not, it could shatter. I can't revive shattered gems. You'd be gone.. forever." Spinel flinched. "I'm _fine._" She said, her voice sharp.

"Spinel, listen to me. Your gem can't stay like this!" "It can definitely stay like this!" Spinel said defiantly. "Spinel.." "Just, just get away from me!" Steven didn't know what to say. He was on the verge of tears. "Okay then. But tell me when you're ready for me to heal your gem." Steven said as he closed the door. "It won't be healed. I won't let you." Spinel muttered. She brushed her hand over her heart shaped gem, feeling every chip and crack.

She hated having a cracked gem, but what could be done? There was no way Steven was going to do anything to her gem, especially put his spit on it, even if that's what it took to fix it. The strange feeling in her gem had faded. _I should've let him. Now I argued with him.. and he's probably sad.. No, angry. He's angry at me.._ Spinel thought to herself.

"She just won't let me." Steven said defeatedly. "Well, she's going to have to if she ever wants her gem fixed." Pearl replied. "Couldn't she shatter? Doesn't she realize that?" Amethyst questioned. "Yeah, I even told her that!" Steven said. "Garnet, what do I do?" Steven looked up to her, awaiting an answer. "Hm. Just wait. She'll let you eventually." "Do you know when?" Question Steven. "Soon. Just talk to her. You're good at that." Garnet said. Steven sighed and held his head in his hands. "Okay then. I'll try it." Spinel was certainly getting better, but she could still be stubborn and even mean at times. This might be hard.

Steven knocked. Spinel answered. "Fine." Not the response Steven was looking for. He opened the door and stepped in. Spinel was sitting on the left edge of her bed, her back facing him.

"Spinel, I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you to do anything. I just don't want _you _to get hurt." Spinel didn't respond. The room was completely quiet. She stepped off her bed and went out onto the balcony, slamming the door, not even acknowledging Steven. Steven followed.

"Spinel, are you okay?" He asked worriedly. Spinel could have some bad mood swings, but this was different. She didn't seem to care, neither about herself or anyone else.

"Why do you even care anymore?" Spinel asked suddenly. "What..?" "Why do you care about _me?_" She still didn't look at him. "You're my friend.." Steven replied. "But.. all I've done is push you away. That's not fair for you." Spinel looked like she could cry again. Steven grabbed her hand. "Well, that's okay. I know why you act that way sometimes, it doesn't matter in the long run. But your gem, if you don't let me fix it, well, that will matter." Spinel looked him in the eyes with a conflicted sort of look. '_Her eyes.. their glazed and white.. like Lapis was.' _Steven thought. "My eyes?" Spinel raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, sorry." Steven said.

"So, your gem?" Spinel looked down, defeated and hurt, angry at herself. "Whatever. I guess so.." She said, a tinge of venom in her words. "Thanks Spinel. It will feel strange, but it's alright. And, your cuts?" "They can heal by themselves. I'll just wait." "Okay then."

Steven spat on his hand and touched Spinel's gem. She shuddered and stepped back. Looking down, she realized her gem was glowing, and then... it was fixed. Her eyes also cleared. "Wow.." Spinel muttered. "Thanks.."

Steven grinned. "I'm just glad you finally let me!" He joked. Spinel flashed a smile, but it faded quickly as she turned her gaze and stared out at the town. "Nobody here likes me, except you. They're all afraid of me. Even the Crystal Gems don't like me. Amethyst, maybe, but not the rest of them. They still don't trust me." Spinel sighed.

"They just need more time to warm up to you. They know you've changed, but they're still wary. I wouldn't worry to much." Steven replied. Spinel sighed and nodded. She looked at one of the cuts on her arm and put her hand over it. "I can't use my powers with these cuts. It'd hurt." She said, more to herself than to Steven. She went back inside and Steven followed.

"I can talk to the Gems if you want." Steven offered. Spinel contemplated the offer. "I guess so." She grabbed the book the Diamonds gave her off the desk and propped up a pillow on the bed to lay down and read.

Once she was occupied, Steven left. Spinel glanced at the door and then her gem. That feeling was much stronger than before, but she still ignored it.

—

author here again! sorry about the glitch in the last chapter, i should've payed more attention. Once again, thanks for the support on the fic! Have a nice day! 3


	4. Chapter 4

_**SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE, PLEASE READ!**_

Hello everyone! thank you so so much for all the support, but im bearing some unpleasant news. when i first got into the series from the movie, i really wrote this in the spur of the moment, and im really demotivated and self-conscious of it. It has a few plot holes and i just really dont like it anymore. im sorry for you guys that really liked it, it means a lot to me that you did, but i just dont think i can continue it anymore happily, and one of my least favorite things is writing when you just cant. once again, im sorry to disappoint fans of this fanfiction, so have a last chapter to let you down easy

—

Steven and the other three gems sat on flat rocks near the beach, gentle waves splashing every so often.

"Spinel doesn't like how uncomfortable you seem around her. It makes her feel bad about herself." Steven said. "Well, Steven, she did try and kill us all, and almost did." Pearl retorted. "She's changed Pearl." "That's great and all, but I'm not quiet there yet. She needs to prove it." "Hasn't she already?"

"I like her." Amethyst butted in. "I think she's changed." "Hush Amethyst." Pearl snapped. Steven looked at Pearl with a condescending look. "She'll get better if she's more comfortable around us. We can't treat her like she's still an enemy. You saw her yesterday, she risked her life for me! Isn't that enough?"

Pearl looked uneasy. "Well... I guess so." She muttered. This time it was Garnet's turn to interject. "That's true Steven. But the near future doesn't look that bright for Spinel."

Steven looked worried. "Really? What's going to happen?" Garnet took of her visor, showing all three of her eyes. "I don't know, but it's not good."

Spinel finished her book and was going to go see Garnet about this feeling. She didn't necessarily like Garnet, but she would know. She heard Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven along with Garnet as she rounded the corner of the house. "... the near future doesn't look that bright for Spinel."

"Wha..what?" Spinel whispered to herself. "What's going to happen?" She was deep in thought. She heard Steven say something and Garnet reply. She continued until she was in sight of the gems. "What's going to happen to me..?" She asked worriedly. Pearl looked surprised and Amethyst seemed indifferent she was there. "Spinel, we don't know."

Spinel didn't know what to think. Would she shatter? Would she crack again? Would she lose Steven and the others? Would the Diamond grow bored of her? There was so many different things that could go horribly wrong.

"Look, Spinel." Pearl began. "I'm.. _sorry_.. for treating you like... an enemy.. still." It seemed like Pearl struggled to get every word out. "It's fine.." Spinel half-heartedly replied.

Spinel couldn't rest easy later that day. She pulled at one of her pigtails to distract herself. Steven knocked. "Hello? Spinel?" Came a muffled voice from behind the door. "Come in.."

The door handle turned and Steven walked in. "Are you worried about what Garnet said? To be honest, I am too." Spinel nodded. She put her hands on her arms, partially because she was nervous, and the other reason being she wanted to hide the cuts.

"I'm not just worried, Steven. I'm _scared._" Steven sat on the bed next to her. '_It's now or never Spinel, just ask.' _Spinel gulped before turning to face him. "Steven, whenever you're around I get this strange feeling, mostly in my gem. I just, I don't know what it is.."

Steven smiled at her. "Spinel, that's called _love._"

Spinel's eyes widened and she scooted away from Steven. "Love? In love.. with you? Impossible. You must be mistaken with whatever I'm feeling." She retorted. Steven just laughed.

"Well, okay then." Spinel felt her cheeks turn red. She turned away from him towards the window. "I need some time to think. Goodbye Steven." With that, he couldn't insist on staying because she had already said goodbye, so he left.

"Wait! What did Tigers eye say when you defeated her..?" Steven looked worried at the question. "She said she'd be back for revenge on Earth and everyone on it." "And I'm sure I'm included.." Spinel muttered. "I wonder if that's what Garnet was talking about."

The next day, Spinel got up at the early hours to walk along the beach. That's when she felt a rope coil around her waist, then around her legs, and next her arms. "What? Show yourself!" She struggled to break free, when she realized striped warriors watching her. "Oh no... _Steven!_" Spinel yelled, but as soon as she did something covered her mouth.

Steven heard her scream and shot out of his bed like a rocket. By the time he had gotten down to the beach, all there was left was a note. "Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems, surrender or Spinel is shattered. You have three days to decide. If you accept, Spinel is unharmed, and we take control of your planet. If you decline, Spinel is shattered, and we take over anyways. Signed, Tigers Eye and her armies"

Steven was breathless. He immediately woke up Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet, and read them the note. "We've got to save her, wether we like her or not." Garnet reasoned. "Yeah!" Amethyst agreed. "Pearl?" Asked Steven. "I agree with Garnet." She sighed. "But how do we know where Spinel or their ship is? And we can't just rush in there and talk it out, we need to have some sort of battle plan."

"The Diamonds! Get the Diamonds!" Steven said.

Soon the Diamonds and everyone else knew about Spinel's kidnapping. "Yellow Diamond, you were Tigers Eye's leader. Where could she be?" Yellow Diamond thought for a moment. "Well, she is easy to outwit. I'd guess the first planet she helped me conquer."

Yellow Diamond gave the easiest directions she could. During the trip there, Steven was incredibly worried. "What if they shatter her anyways?!" "Steven, just relax." Said Pearl. "I'm sure she'll be fine." Even though she wasn't sure, she still wanted to comfort Steven.


End file.
